Take to the Sky
by Cullen Vamps
Summary: Now revised, edited and shortly to be updated...From Bella's twisted past she has hidden a secret from Edward.. She gets pushed over the edge by the group most fear but for Bella their just worthless vampires.. Can Edward accept what she is? Can Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme? What will they have to overcome to get their ending? A little OOC..
1. The Volturi

**Okay, I have revised, edited, and re-posted this story... I will try and keep up on the updating... I will post the rest of the chapters today, and possibly add a new chapter too...**

**Much of it is the same but just compressed into 12 chapters now, instead of 33... **

**Please, give me another chance on this story... I'll try and be better... :)**

**CV**

* * *

**Bella POV...**

"Edward, have you seen my keys?" I called through the house.

Charlie is at work and I am headed to the grocery store. Edward is waiting downstairs for me. He says that he doesn't want to leave me alone because Victoria has been appearing lately. So when he didn't answer me I was confused and worried. I walked down to the kitchen and saw Edward laying on the floor curled around himself. I rushed over and fell to his side. He rolled over and looked at me with lots of pain in his eyes. His bottom lip was trembling and his jaw was clenched shut.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked. I had tears well up in my eyes because of his pain.

"Run Bella run." He said with his jaw clenched. His voice was filled with pain and worry.

"No, I'm not leaving you." I said firmly. I had a tear roll down my cheek.

"Isabella, my dear, the concern you have for Edward still baffles me." A shrill and calm voice said from behind me. I whipped around and saw 5 cloaks. I instantly recognized the voice and the cloaks.

"Aro." I said angrily. I moved my body to couch around Edward. There may be 5 of them but they aren't going to hurt him. Edward still had his jaw clenched. I placed my hand on his cheek and tried to comfort myself by comforting him.

"Now Bella, no need to be angry. We came for a check up." Aro said as if it was the simplest thing ever. Edward tensed up behind me. I knew what Aro meant and I didn't like it.

"How can I not be angry at you? You come into my house and torture Edward. He stays silent as to not make me worry but I am still worried and extremely angry. I won't let anything or anyone hurt my mate." I growled. Aro seemed a little shocked. I felt a strong, cold arm snake around my waist. I looked down to Edward and he was looking at me. His eyes begged me to stop, but something changed in them. They glazed over, like Alice's do when she gets a vision. I instantly knew my pixie sister was nearby.

Edward snapped back to me and he clenched his jaw even tighter and squeezed his eyes shut. I looked up and glared at Jane, the cause of the problem. She glared right back at me. Edward's arm around my waist got a little tighter.

"Hmm" Aro hummed. "I am sorry about her Bella. She doesn't like that she can't get you. And she knows she can hurt you by hurting Edward." Aro said. Suddenly I felt someone standing behind me. I risked a quick glance back and saw Carlisle hovering over Edward, Esme, Rose, Emmett and Alice all crouched down, Jasper was next to Carlisle and he looked pained. I stayed crouched around Edward.

"Ahh, my old friend! I was hoping we would get to see you. It's so nice to see you Carlisle." Aro said. Carlisle stood up and walked in front of Edward and I.

"Aro, leave my son alone." Carlisle said. I could tell he was having a hard time staying calm.

"That's not my choice." Aro said simply. "Jane wants revenge and Edward's the middle man." He finished simply.

"Why the hell would Jane need revenge?" Emmett growled.

"Jane's powers don't work on Bella, so she hurts Edward to hurt Bella." Aro said like it was the most obvious thing ever. I was getting aggravated with all of this useless talk and conversation. I screamed, outraged and I stood up and in front of Carlisle. I glared at the 5 vampires in front of me and my hands clenched into fists. I turned slightly and looked at the family.

"Rose, Esme, Jasper, Carlisle get Edward out of here." I growled quietly. They moved around a little.

"NOO!" Edward yelled. They stopped moving and looked at me.

"Just do it and don't let him come back in here. Take him to your house if you have to." I said. They managed to drag Edward out the back door. I heard him growling and screaming at his family. Emmett and Alice moved up next to me.

"Why Bella, that was a risky move. There are 5 of us and only 3 of you. And, Bella you are easily taken down." Aro said. Jane glared furiously at me.

"Oh, Aro there are so many things you don't know about this world still." I said sweetly and innocently. I could tell everyone was confused.

"Bella, I have been on this earth longer than you have. I know about more than you could imagine." Aro said. He seemed to be slightly annoyed that I had the courage to say that to him.

"Well, it's obviously not long enough." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Aro growled at me. He and his whole group stepped a little closer.

"Now, now, Aro. I suggest we take this outside, Charlie will be home soon." I said. I turned and walked out the back door. Alice and Emmett walked with me but didn't turn their back on Aro. I walked us deep into the forest to a small clearing I found once. I could feel everyone following me. Once we got to the clearing I walked to the far edge and turned to face Aro who was on the other edge.

"Let's get this over with. Demetri, Felix, Jane." Aro said. The three stalked toward us. Alice and Emmett took defense positions in front of me. I walked in between them and held a defense position in front of them. I let my instincts take over and my body faded away.

* * *

**There we go... I'll post the other 11 chapters tonight and possibly a new one... :)**

**Review? Favorite? Follow?**


	2. Revenge is Nice

**Bella POV...**

I growled loudly and everyone stood in terror. Demetri, Felix and Jane snaked back behind Aro and the other vampire. I felt my lips curl up into a smile.

"Now Aro, tell me something... Did you know I was real?" I asked. He swallowed loudly and back away slowly.

"Now, now, you can't leave yet." I said. I moved my tail and wrapped it around the vampires. They stood cowering in the circle I made.

"Now, answer my question." I said. I layed my massive head on my tail. Emmett and Alice started to slowly back away. I didn't blame them. It's their natural instinct to be afraid of what I am.

"Umm, no I didn't know." Aro said in a shaky and quiet voice. I smiled at his discomfort.

"Any last words that you want me to send to anybody?" I asked the 5.

"Tell Alec he was right." Jane said.

"Tell Heidi I love her." Felix said.

"Tell Chelsea I'm sorry." Demetri said. Aro and the other one didn't say anything.

"Aro, any last words?" I asked.

"Tell my brothers to stay away from you at all costs." Aro said. I smiled and laughed.

"I can do that." I said. I picked up Jane with my wing and she screamed.

"I just love revenge." I said. I opened my mouth and breathed on her. She was ashes in seconds.

"Who's next?" I asked. The 4 coward away from me.

"It's nice of you to voulenteer Felix." I picked him up and he curled into a ball. He was ashes in another second.

"I think you should be next, your awfully quiet." I said to the 5th vampire who hasn't said a word. I picked her up and she screamed. She was cut off by the fire engulfing her body. Her ashes fluttered in the rain and wind.

"Demetri, what about you?" I asked. He glared at me but walked foward. I picked him up and he didn't scream and squirm. He was quiet then he was dead.

"It was nice knowing you Aro." I said sweetly. I picked him up and he tried to squirm away, but was still ashes in a second.

I uncurled my body and laid on the opposite side of the field from where Alice and Emmett stood scared. I slowly let my body fade and I was standing 5 feet tall again. Alice and Emmett stayed where they were.

"Tell Edward I love him." I said. I ran into the forest and climbed up a tree. I jumped and let my body fade again. I took off into the sky and above the clouds. I flew in the setting sun sky and didn't stop until I came to Mount Rainer. I flew into the hidden cave and everyone ran to the little grass field. I landed and let my body fade.

"Bella's back!" My friends cheered. I smiled a little and then broke down crying. Everyone was quiet and Hally walked up to me.

"Bella what happened?" She asked. She hugged me while I cried.

"I found my soul mate." I said once I was calmed down a little.

"That's great Bella." She said. I shook my head.

"No it's not. He's a vampire. All of his family is. I changed in front of two of them. It's not okay." I said. Everyone one around us gasped.

"Your match is a vampire?" Hally asked. I just nodded.

"Were you human or dragon when he saw you?" Jole asked. He walked over and sat down.

"I was human." I whispered.

"It's not normal for vampires to fall in love with humans, you know." Sammy said. She walked over and sat down too.

"I know. And it's not normal for us to fall in love with a vampire." I said.

"Bella, if you love him and he loves you then it's meant to be." Hally said. I suddenly got an idea.

"I just wanna be left alone for a while." I whispered. I got up and walked toward my mud dome. I walked in and finally felt at home. The only other place I felt at home was in Edward's arms. I walked over to my nest and sat down in the middle. I dug around for my mirror. Once I found it I smiled.


	3. Monster

**Bella POV...**

"Show me Edward." I whispered to it. The mirror picture slowly faded in and I saw Edward sitting on the ground sobbing.

"Edward, she just took off. I have no idea where she went. I'm sorry." Alice said.

"Why would she leave me?" Edward sobbed. I had tears well up in my eyes that threatened to spill over.

"I don't know, but she is okay. She wasn't harmed in the fight. They kept away from her." Alice said. I had the sudden feeling that Alice and Emmett are keeping my secret, a secret.

"Alice, what am I going to do?" He sobbed.

"I don't know." She whispered. Edward slowly stood up and faced his family.

"I just want to be alone." He whispered.

He ran through the forest and ended up in his meadow. Where he broke down sobbing again. I set down the mirror and ran out of my cave. I didn't bother to run to the landing and launching area before I let my body fade.

I flew over the clouds and toward the meadow. Once I was close I flew toward the ground. I landed on the tree tops and let my body fade. I jumped down from the tree and landed safely on the ground. I walked to the edge of the meadow before I could change my mind. Once I saw Edward I smiled sadly. Before I could go any farther quietly, I stepped on a twig and snapped it. Edward's head shot up and he stared right at me.

"Bella." He said happily. He had a smile on his face. He stood up and took a step toward me. I held up my hand and he stopped. I could see it in his eyes and on his face that he was hurt.

"I understand. You don't want me anymore because I can't protect you. I'll go." Edward whispered hurt.

"NO!" I yelled before he could run. He looked at me confused. "Edward, I need to show you something." I whispered. He stood there, waiting. I slowly let my body fade and Edward stood there in fear once I was changed.

"This is my true form. I was changed into a dragon a long time ago and I've been one ever since." I whispered. Edward stared at me in fear, anger and love.

"When?" He asked. His voice was hard and a little cold. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him this. I shifted back to my human form, I didn't want to scare Edward even more by telling him the truth.

"September 13th 1918." I whispered.

"Were you born this way?" Edward asked. I shook my head no.

"So you're telling me that you were born in 1900 then changed into _this _in 1918 and you've been one ever since." Edward said questioningly.

"Yes." I said. I could tell by his expression that he was mad but his eyes said otherwise.

"Why did you never tell me?" He asked his voice hard but his eyes soft and hurt.

"Edward remember when you told me that it wasn't natural for you and me to be together?" I asked.

"Of course I do." Edward said.

"Well it's not natural for me and you to be together either. I'm your natural predator! I'm a monster!" I exclaimed.

"Bella, you listen to me. You are not a monster." Edward said convincingly. For a second I almost believed him. Almost.

"You wanna know something?" Edward asked me. He walked closer but was still about 4 feet away from me. I nodded.

"It doesn't matter what you are as long as your mine." Edward said with all the love I saw in his eyes.

"How can you say that? I'm a monster! I can kill a vampire in seconds! I am your predator! I could get angry and kill you!" I yelled at him. He didn't say anything.

"I killed Aro, Jane, Demetri, Felix and that other one! I scared them to no end! They were afraid of me! I scared Alice and Emmett! I did that! I'm a monster!" I yelled. I was fighting the urge to change. If I changed I could easily kill Edward. I slowly started to back away from him.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" He yelled. I stopped and stared at him. "Your are not a monster! I don't care who you scare or what form you are in. I love you." He said his voice getting softer and gentler.

"Edward you don't understand." I whispered. I lost my control and shifted. I backed away until I was at the edge of the meadow farthest from him. I couldn't risk his life due to my form. I tried to shift back but I was too riled up. I settled for laying down. I layed my wings along my body and pulled my tail up around my side. I layed my neck and head on my tail.

"Bella, please. Help me understand. We can get through this." He said. I closed my eyes and bit down on my lip, trying to keep from sobbing. I felt his cold hand on my cheek. I didn't open my eyes.

"Bella, please look at me." Edward pleaded. He sounded so broken. I opened one of my eyes just enough so I sould see his blurry figure.


	4. Get Used to It

**Bella POV...**

"Bella, that's not what I meant and you know it." Edward said gently. I sighed and opened my eyes. Edward smiled up at me and trailed his hand over my cheek.

"That's going to take some getting used to." Edward whispered.

"What will?" I asked quietly.

"Your scales and how big you are." Edward said smiling. I shifted around a little until I was standing up. I gently and very carefully took Edward shirt in my mouth and set him up on my back at the base of my neck. I streched out my wings.

"There's a lot you need to get used to. Hold on." I said. He laid down on my neck and held on. I took off into the clouds and finally we were above them.

"Wow, it's so beautiful up here." Edward said. He looked around the night sky.

"So many stars." He whispered.

He laid his head on my neck and hummed my lullaby. We flew for hours, when the sun started coming up I headed back to Forks. I landed in the meadow and Edward didn't make any move to climb off my neck.

I looked back at him and he almost looked like he was asleep. I laid down and pulled Edward off my back and laid him on my tail and wrapped my wing around my tail and Edward. I laid my head next to Edward and we laid there for hours.

"Edward! You out here?" Emmett called loudly. The family appeared at the edge of the meadow. I quickly set Edward on the ground and backed away. I stood on the far edge of the meadow. Alice and Emmett stood stiff. The rest of the family stood shocked. Edward finally opened his eyes and took in the scene.

"Alice, Emmett relax she's not going to hurt you." Edward said. They still didn't lossen up. I started to back into the trees. Edward noticed my slight movements.

"Bella, please stay." He whispered. I stopped and laid down.

"Bella!" Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Rose shrieked. Alice and Emmett stood there stiff still. I closed my eyes and looked away from them.

"Hey, Bella, look at me." Edward whispered from next to me. I looked at him and he was smiling. I smiled back.

"Get away from him!" Emmett yelled. I bit down on my lip and couldn't stop the tear that rolled down my cheek. I backed away and launched myself into the air. I flew straight up into the clouds. I landed on a little white cloud and laid down. I cried and it started to rain down on Forks.

**Edward POV...**

"Emmett! You idiot!" I yelled as soon as Bella was above the clouds. I whipped around and glared at my brother.

"She already thinks she's a monster! I don't need you to confirm that!" I yelled. It suddenly started to rain heavily and I just knew that Bella was crying. My family stood there and stared at me.

"Just leave, please. I need to find a way to get Bella to come back down." I said pinching the bridge of my nose. I turned away from them. They started to leave, Emmett and Jasper just stood there.

"I'm sorry." Emmett said before running away.

"She is hurting. I can't believe the emotions rolling off her. She feels lost, guilty, alone and alienated." Jasper whispered.

"Thank you, Jasper." I said greatfully. He nodded and left.

I sat on the ground and tried to figure out how to get Bella to come down. I was soaked to the bone by now but I didn't care. My Bella is hurt. I know Bella so well that I can translate her emotions roughly into what she is thinking about. I have to get her down here before I go crazy, knowing she is hurting.

"Bella you up there?" I called out. I looked up at the sky for Bella's mirror-diamond skin. I saw nothing but the falling rain.

"BELLA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Still nothing. I sat down and pulled my knees up to my chest. I laid my head on my knees and didn't move.

**Bella POV...**

"BELLA!" I heard Edward yell from the ground.

I slowly stood up on my cloud and fell toward the ground. I quietly landed on the ground and walked up to Edward who was curled up and soaked. I laid next to him and wrapped myself around him. I laid on one side of him and laid my tail on the other side.

I laid my wing over him and stopped the rain falling on him. Edward looked up at me. He smiled and ran up to me. He threw himself around my neck. I smiled and wrapped myself tighter around him. We laid like that for hours. I never wanted to move.

"Bella we should go home." Edward said suddenly. I looked at him and he looked at me. I lifted my head a little then shook my head no. Edward sighed and sat next to my tail. He slowly stroked my tail and looked at me.

"Bella, you are going to have to face them sooner or later." Edward whispered.

"I know, it's just... Alice and Emmett... they... I..." I trailed off. I closed my eyes and looked away from him. I had a few traitor tears roll down my cheeks.

"Bella, baby, please. Look at me. I want to help you anyway I can, but I can't do that if you don't look at me." Edward pleaded. I slowly let go of my body and ended up laying on the ground. Edward pulled me into his lap and rocked us. I sobbed in his embrace.

"Alice and Emmett they are afraid of me. I scare them. Edward, I scare my own family!" I sobbed. Edward gently ran his fingers through my hair.

"Shh, Bella it's going to be okay. Can I ask you something?" Edward asked. I just nodded into his chest.

"Can we fly home?"


	5. Accepting

**Bella POV...**

I could tell he was being serious. His eyes were begging. He looked like a child who just asked for a big ice cream cone. I smiled at his enthusiam and hugged him closer to me. I let go of my body and we ended up laying simular to before. Edward laying on my tail under my wing with my head next to him.

"So, is this a yes?" He asked.

"Yes, we can fly home." I whispered.

Edward stood up excitedly and was practicly jumping up and down. I stood up and motioned for him to climb up. He jumped up onto my back and positioned himself at the base of my neck. He laid his head down and stroked my neck. I took off into the sky and headed toward the Cullen home.

The closer we got to the house the tenser I got. Edward knew I was tense because he started to hum my lullaby. I landed on the opposite side of the river behind the Cullen house. Edward continued to hum.

A second later everyone was standing on the porch. I laid down and Edward slid off my neck. He landed next to me and faced his family. Everything was silent as the family stared at me.

Edward placed his hand on my neck and placed a kiss on my neck next to his hand. Jasper took a step foward. Then another and another and another. Jasper jumped over the river and stood in front of me.

"Nice to know my lil sis can protect herself against 5 Volturi vampires." Jasper said to me. I laughed and smiled at him.

"Nice to know Edward's not the only one who accepts what I am." I said. Jasper gave me a small smile and stood next to me. He placed his hand next to Edward's on my neck. The 3 of us faced the 5 on the porch.

Esme and Carlisle shared a sad look and walked past Emmett, Rose and Alice. They walked to the edge of the river and looked sadly at me.

"Bella, do you really believe that we wouldn't accept you?" Esme asked me.

I bit down on my bottom lip and closed my eyes not wanting to see her face when I told her. I nodded. All was silent for a minute. I felt two more hands on my neck. I opened my eyes and looked back. Carlisle and Esme were standing with Edward and Jasper.

When I looked back to the porch I felt another hand brush my neck suddenly. I looked back and saw Rose standing behind Esme. She smiled at me a little. I looked back to Alice and Emmett. Everyone was silent and no one moved.

We stood there for a good solid 10 minutes. The longer they didn't move the more sad and angry I got. I needed to get out of here before I lost it.

**Edward POV... **

_"Edward, Bella isn't feeling too high. She's hurt and angry." _Jasper thought.

I gave him a slight nod and walked closer to Bella's head. I could see tears in her eyes. I rubbed her cheek and she looked me in the eye with her midnight blue ones. I could tell she was trying to tell me something.

She was begging to leave. I nodded and she looked relieved. I slightly motioned to Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Rose. She smiled happily and nodded. I smiled back and moved closer toward her massive body. I hopped up and held my hand out to Rose.

"Come on." I said.

She looked from my hand to Emmett to Bella. She grabbed my hand and jumped up. We continued to help Carlisle, Esme and Jasper up while Alice and Emmett stared at us. Once we were all on Bella looked back at us.

"Hold on tight." She said.

She stood up and opened up her wings. She looked toward the sky and took off. She flew straight above the clouds. Once the sunshine hit the vampires we sparkled throwing rainbow on the clouds below us. Bella's skin shimmered in the sun. It was absoultly beautiful.

"It's so pretty up here." Rose whispered. I heard Bella humming happily.

"Indeed it is." Esme said. Bella started to dive toward the ground, spinning around. We spirled toward the ground, everyone was laughing. We were almost to the ground when Bella opened her wings and pulled up. We landed softly and safely on the ground. We all slid off Bella's back and she slowly changed. We were standing in a little grass field.


	6. Falling For You

**Edward POV...**

"That was so awesome Bells." Jasper laughed. Bella walked over to me and stood next to me. I grabbed her hand and gently kissed the back.

"Bella how did you become a dragon?" Rose asked.

"I don't really remember, all I remember is the pain and a few things from my human life. No one here changed me. I'm a mystery." Bella said. This confused everyone.

"What do you mean no one here changed you?" Carlisle asked.

"Look around, we are in one of the many dragon cities." Bella said. We all looked around and saw mud domes, blankets hanging around, animals and gardens.

"I see a town but no people." Esme said.

Bella pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, she looked around. She tensed a little and changed quickly. She moved slightly and was standing with her tail in front of her body and us in the middle. She laid her wings on her body but they twitched.

Slowly dragons started to come out of the domes. They all looked muderous. Teeth bared, eyes narrow, tense and ready. Bella pulled her tail closer to her body, protecting us.

"If you want them you go through me." Bella said threatingly. I didn't exactly like the idea but I don't know if I had a chance against these dragons. A red dragon walked foward a little.

"What are they doing here, Isabella?" The dragon asked angryily. Bella rolled her eyes.

"You know exactly what they are doing here. You've done it before." Bella said.

"My match wasn't a vampire!" The dragon yelled.

Then the move was so quick I couldn't see it. A dragon was above us and Bella curled in around us. She wrapped her wings around us, her tail and neck. Her head was next to me. I rubbed her cheek hoping to bring some comfort.

It suddenly got really hot in the small space. I could see the bright light shining through Bella thick wing. The small space got even smaller when Bella pulled herself closer together.

"I don't like what's going on." Jasper whispered. The bright light and hotness dissapeared. Bella slowly uncurled herself. She was growling and she had her tail coiled around us. Bella looked toward the group of dragons and they stared at us vampires.

"It's unheard of." One whispered.

"I can't believe you Hally!" Bella roared. She was glaring at a purple dragon. The dragon looked slightly sad.

"Bella...I...I..." The purple dragon studdered.

"Save it! I'm gone!" Bella yelled.

She took off into the air with us wrapped up in her tail. She didn't fly very far. She flew to a mud dome and walked in. She quickly put things into a bag. Once she was done, she slid the bag onto her massive neck.

She walked out of the dome and there were humans standing around us. Bella placed us onto her neck like before and headed into the air. She wasn't very high above the ground when she opened her mouth and fire came flying out. She aimed it at the ground and the humans. She finally took off into the sky and up through the thick, black clouds.

**Bella POV... **

I can't believe my best friend just tryed to fry my match and family. I had to get out of there quickly before I got too distracted and couldn't protect them anymore. We are now high in the daylight sky. I don't exactly know where I'm going. I just know that I have to put distance between me and Hally. We flew for a few more minutes in silence.

"Bella, where are we going?" Edward asked worried. I couldn't answer him without yelling, growling or killing him. So, I kept my mouth shut.

"Bella, Alice and Emmett are going to start worrying. We should go back." Edward said. He was now sitting on top of my head looking down at me.

ALICE! EMMETT! I forgot about them. If Dean finds out that they are still in Forks he will kill them. I quickly whipped around and headed toward Forks. My movement was so quick that Edward fell off my head and was falling toward the earth.

"BELLAAAAA!" He yelled as he fell farther away from me.

I was so worried about Edward that everything else flew out of my mind. All but one thought. _Falling is my weakness. _I quickly pulled the Cullens into my tail and coiled it around them. I spiraled down toward Edward and when I was below him, I twisted and he landed on my stomach.

I quickly layi the Cullens on my stomach and wrapped my wings around them. I looked down and I could see the ground below us. I curled up a little and prepared for impact. We hit the rock hard ground and slid in the mud. I hit a tree and it stopped us but it fell over.

"Bella? Where's Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Edward?" Emmett asked worried. I then realized that we were in the front yard of the Cullen house.


	7. The Past

**Bella POV...**

He was standing closer than Alice was. He was about 8 feet from me and Alice was on the porch. I uncurled my wings to reveal Edward, Rose, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. Four of them climbed off but Edward didn't move.

"That was so much fun! Can we go again?" Jasper asked. Edward still didn't move.

"What did you do?" Emmett asked.

"Bella took us to this dragon city and the other dragons there didn't like us. Then Bella curled herself around us while another dragon tried to fry us. When it was over Bella was extremely angry. So, we left and Bella flew us away. Edward said that you two would start to worry and she quickly turned around. At that moment Edward was siting on her head so with the movement he fell off. Bella pulled us into her tail coil and spiraled toward Edward. She made it so that he landed on her stomach and then she laid us on her stomach and wrapped her wings around us. Then we hit the ground and slid in the mud. It was so fun!" Jasper explained excitedly.

"A dragon tried to fry you?" Alice asked worried. She walked a little closer but was still 12 feet away.

"Yeah, Ali you should have been there. Bella in dragon form is so cool!" Jasper exclaimed. Edward hasn't moved a fration of an inch.

"Edward, son, are you okay?" Carlisle asked. He still didn't respond. I was starting to get worried. I shifted us a little bit and let go of my body. I ended up laying next to him, both on our backs. I laid my head on his chest and hugged him close to me. I could feel Edward taking short, slow breaths.

"Edward, you okay?" I asked. He wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close. He moved his other arm to my hair and ran his fingers through my hair.

"My Bella, are you okay?" Edward whispered. I sat up a little and looked at his face. He laid there, eyes closed, mouth open a fraction of an inch. I moved my hand from his chest to his cheek. He smiled and leaned into my hand.

"I asked first." I whispered. I noticed that the yard was empty besides the 2 of us. I laid my head back on Edward's chest, facing him. Edward opened his golden eyes and looked at me. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I'm fine, falling through the air was a bit scary, but otherwise I'm fine, Love. Now, are you okay?" Edward asked again.

"I'm so sorry. I think the tree was injured more than me." I said. Edward sighed and rubbed my back.

"You don't have to appoligize, Love." Edward said.

"You would have never fallen off if I hadn't moved so fast. I wouldn't have moved so fast if I hadn't been flying away from Forks. I wouldn't have been flying away from Forks if I hadn't taken you guys to see my so called friends. I wouldn't have taken you to my so called friends if I wasn't a dragon. I wouldn't be a dragon if I hadn't been pushed into that water. I wouldn't have been pushed into that water if I hadn't been on that cliff. I wouldn't have been on that cliff if I hadn't fought with my boyfriend. I wouldn't have fought with my boyfriend if he hadn't cheated on me." I whispered.

"What?" Edward asked.

"What, what?" I asked. I looked into his eyes and he looked confused.

"Love, I think you just remembered what happened before you changed." Edward said after a minute. I thought for a minute and then realized what I had said.

I quickly sat up and faced Edward. I nodded remembering everything.

"Wait, who pushed you?" Edward asked. He sounded worried. I stood up and debated. I paced anxiously as I debated.

Tell Edward? Don't tell Edward?

Go? Don't go?

Take Edward? Go alone?

Leave now? Leave after good-bye?

Tell everybody? Keep it a secret and brush it off?

Brush it off? Find out everything?

"Bella, are you okay? Your scaring me. What's going on?" Edward asked, grabbing my arm and gently pulling me to a stop. I changed and looked toward the house.

"I'll tell you on the way. Come on, we need to go quickly." I whispered.

"Okay, let me tell the family." Edward said. He moved away, toward the house.

"NO!" I whisper-yelled. I wrapped my tail around him to stop him. He looked at me worried. I begged him with my eyes not to go. He nodded and climbed onto my back. I grabbed my bag then quickly took off into the sky.


	8. Alice and Bella

**Bella POV...**

"Love, where are we going? Why are you acting so strange? What made you remember your past?" Edward asked. He was holding on a little tighter than normal but I was okay with it. It told me he was still there.

"I knew she looked familiar the first time I saw her. I never thought I would see her again. I thought everything would just die out. God, how can I face her now? She's my best friend. Well, she was before she found out I was a dragon. I have no clue where we stand right now." I said to myself mostly.

"Who? Bella who is she? Baby talk to me." Edward said worried and confused.

"Alice, Alice is the she. I was dating this guy. We had been dating for 2 years then I found him with her - Alice. I got mad and fought with him. I was so mad that I drove out to the lake-side cliffs. She - Alice followed me there. I was sitting on the egde when she pushed me off the edge. I twisted over in time to see her laughing at the top. I hit the water with a hard smack. The current was too strong, I couldn't swim so I just gave up. That's when he found me. He pulled me deeper into the lake and changed me. I woke up and couldn't remember anything, but my name and my birthday. I was all alone and a dragon." I said.

"Alice? You knew Alice while she was human? How? What? When? Where? Why? Bella, Alice doesn't remember anything from being human." Edward said.

"Yes, she and I were best friends in elementry school. Then during middle school she was deemed cursed, strange, not normal. The whole town thought she was crazy. My parents forbid me to be friends with her. I just moved on but never forgot her. Then in 8th and 9th grade I was dating this guy. We were perfect for each other. Up until he cheated on me with Alice. I knew his parents wouldn't approve so I threatened to tell them. After that fight I went to the near by lake side cliffs, I was always up there. I guess Alice followed me because next thing I knew I was falling toward the water. When I saw Alice standing at the top of the cliffs laughing I had no fight left in me to swim. I thought that if I fought I may have lived. But if I lived then I would have to deal with that again. If I died then I wouldn't have to deal with that. So I didn't fight. Next thing I knew, I was in a cave and a dragon." I said.

"Do you know how Alice was changed?" Edward asked. He was sitting on my head again. He looked down at me with wondering and loving eyes.

"Yeah, she was sent to an asylum a county away and there was a vampire working there. They met and he was a friend to Alice. The friend I never was and never could be. Eventually James came looking for her and the vampire was worried. He bit her and ran her farther from James. By the time James got to Alice she was too far along to be 'yummy' anymore. So he left her there. When she woke up she remembered nothing. If she didn't have her visions she would have been a savage monster." I said.

"And how do you know this?" Edward asked. He seemed to be going somewhere but I couldn't tell where.

"I stayed near her. I...I wanted to be a better friend because I just rememebered certain things. But I know I couldn't do that because I was supposed to be dead." I whispered. Edward raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Okay, just tell me what you're getting at. I'm lost." I said, annoyed. Edawrd smiled and laughed.

"If Alice didn't remember anything than she couldn't have known you." Edward said. I thought for a minute and then realized he was right.

"I guess so, but she and I are natural enemies. It never would have worked out. Just look at the situation right now. She was my best friend when she thought I was human. And now she can't even bare to talk to me. Edward, I messed things up and I don't know how to fix it." I whispered.

**Edward POV...**

I can't stand to see my Bella in any kind of pain, mental, emotional, physical or otherwise. So hearing her talk about her past is hard. She wants Alice, she needs her friend. I still have no idea where we are going. It's almost sun down. We have been flying for a little over 3 hours. We are flying higher than any airplane can fly, to avoid detection. Especially since we are no longer over the dark clouds of Forks. I can see the ground far below us. There is no way I'm falling off this time. I gently tightened my grip on Bella's massive neck.

Bella is beautiful human or dragon. She looks like a giant diamond. Her scales are diamond like. Her tail is about as long as her body and her neck is slightly shorter than her tail. She is about 10 feet tall, and about 21 feet from head to tail. She's got her 4 short legs, but her wings are about 7 feet long each and they are almost see through pale green. On her beautiful head in the middle of her forehead is a midnight blue gem, the same color as her eyes. Her stomach is more mirror like and smooth.

Bella's soft voice pulled me from my thoughts about her.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella whispered. I looked up and saw my Bella looking back at me with her soft chocolate brown eyes. She looked worried, very, very worried. I then noticed that I was laying on something soft and comfortable. I looked around and tried to sit up.

"Oh no you don't. You need to lay down." Bella whispered. She had quickly placed her small hand on my chest and pushed me back down. I obayed and looked up at her confused.

"Bella, where am I?" I asked.


	9. 4 Days Ago

**Edward's POV... **

"Just as I thought." A man said walking into the small room.

He stood behind Bella and placed a hand on her shoulder. I don't know what came over me but suddenly I was crouching in front of Bella and growling at the man. He was still by the small matress and we were by one of the walls. He slowly raised his hands up in front of him. Bella placed on hand on my back and the other on my arm. She slowly and gently pulled me to a standing position. She turned me around so that I was facing her.

"One, you won't win that battle. Two, he's a friend. Three, you need to lay down. Four, we are in Minowi, Nebraska." Bella said softly. I let her pull me back to the matress and I laid down. Bella sat down by my head and I laid my head in her lap. She ran her fingers through my hair comforting me or her. I can't tell.

"You hit your head pretty hard out there. Are you okay?" The man, Oliver asked me. He pulled over a little stool thing and sat down next to the matress.

"When did I hit my head? Why can't I read your mind?" I asked.

"Edward, what's the last thing you remember?" Bella asked me. I thought for a minute. The last thing I remember was thinking about her and before that we were talking about Alice.

"I remember talking about Alice then I was thinking about you and not falling off again." I told her. Bella's eyes widened slightly.

"Edward that was 4 days ago." Bella said.

"We got here that night and you were perfectly fine. Then we spent the next day damage free. Then yesterday we were about 30,000 feet in the air and you fell off my head again. This time I wasn't so quick to catch you. You hit the ground and created a crater out there. You wouldn't wake up so Oliver suggested we get you inside. You've been laying here since yesterday morning. You had me worried sick." Bella said. I could still see the worry in her eyes.

"Speaking of sick. Bella you need to eat before you get sick. Edward's awake, I'll go get you some fresh food." Oliver said looking over at the food sitting on a near by table. He walked out the door and left us alone.

"What time is it? Why was he talking to you about food like you haven't eaten?" I asked. Bella sighed.

"It's 8 in the evening. I haven't eaten, I've been too worried about you to eat." Bella admits. She continued to run her hand though my hair. I looked up at her and she looked down at me. She looked guilty and beautiful at the same time.

"You need to hunt." She whispered. She gently ran her finger over the shadow under my eyes. Her stomach growled and I laughed.

"And you need to eat." I whispered.

Oliver walked in with a big platter of fresh fruits and vegtables. He set it on the table and walked out of the hut. I reached out for the platter and set it on my stomach. I picked up a carrot and held it up towards Bella. She was no longer there though. She was in Dragon form and I was now laying on her tail. She laid her head next to me and I put the carrot in her mouth. She swallowed it whole. I fed her the rest of what was on the platter and she swallowed everything whole.

"Your turn. Come on." Bella said. She shifted back and held a hand out to me. I grabbed her hand and stood up.

**Bella's POV... **

I am showing Edward to the nearest animal filled hunting ground. He doesn't know it yet but I'm going to stay near him. After that fall that I failed to catch him on, I am worried sick about everything he does. I won't even let him walk.

"Bella really I can walk." Edward insisted, again. I set him down gently on the grass and uncurled my tail from around him.

"We're here." I said. I laid down and Edward looked at me funny.

"You should leave. I - I don't want to hurt you while I'm out of control." Edward said after a minute.

"Edward, honestly, you won't wanna be within 100 miles of me while you are out of control. I'll be fine." I said. He stared at me unsure.

"Bella, I would still feel better if you went back to town. I don't want to hurt you." Edward said.

"Edward, the only thing you need to worry about right now is how thirsty you are. There is a herd of deer down by the creek. About a mile that way." I said nodding in the direction of the creek. Edward looked that direction.

His eyes fluttered closed and he took a deep breath. He stiffened and his eyes snapped open. He growled quietly at me and crouched down. I laid perfectly still and calm. He looked in the direction of the creek again then back to me.

"Their mine." He growled then took off running toward them. I laid down again and closed my eyes. I listened as Edward killed all 4 deer and slowly satisfied his thirst. He ran farther away to catch the bear that was in the area.


	10. The Map

**Edward POV...**

Free. Thirsty. Out of control.

These are a few of the things I was feeling right now. I had just finished off a bear when I caught that scent again. The one that pulled me back to reality but it's also the one that makes me feel vunerable, weak. I stayed slightly on guard as I made my way toward the delicious scent. Once I got close enough I saw a woman laying on the ground.

She was dressed in a white flowy dress. She layed on her stomach, right ankle crossed over her left, left arm supporting her head of mahogany locks. Her hair covered her face but revealed her neck to my ease. I could tell she was asleep by how slow her breathing was and her quiet heart beat. The sound of her heart beat and the pulse in her vein made my throat burn.

I walked over to her and knelt down beside her. I brushed her hair out of this angel's face. Her right hand was laying inbetween her chin and her chest, open. Almost inviting me to her pulsing vein. I leaned down and was inches from her neck when something inside me changed. I pulled back and stumbled away from her body. I crawled backwards until I backed into a tree.

I stared in horror at the angel's body, still intact. She slowly opened her eyes and looked right back at me, confused. Bella sat up and reached her hand out to me. I shook my head furiously. I can't believe I almost killed her. I can't believe I even thought about it. Bella's hand fell into her lap as hurt and confusion crossed her angelic face. It looked all wrong on her.

I took deep breaths, Bella's scent filling my nose, telling me she was still alive. I ever so slowly stood up and made my way back to Bella. I sat down next to her and took her hands in mine. I rubbed circles on the back of her hand trying to erase the hurt and confusion. Bella looked up to the sky, the confusion growing. I looked up with her but couldn't see anything.

"They need me. You can head that way back to the huts if you want. I'll be a while. I'll explain everything when I get back." Bella said looking back at me. I stood us up and looked at her.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"The other al-mighty dragons. I love you." She whispered to me.

"Love you too. Be safe." I whispered back.

"I will." She said before placing a kiss on my cheek and hugging me. I hugged her back and after a minute she pulled back and looked at the sky angrily.

"I'm coming." She growled quietly. She kissed my cheek once more then walked into the woods. She turned back to smile at me then with a light breeze she was gone. I slowly started to make my way back to the huts. When I got into the hut town Oliver came out of one of his many huts.

"Edward, where's Bella?" He asked.

"I was out hunting and I amost killed human Bella but she's fine. Anyway, she looked up at the sky then looked back at me. And said that 'they' needed her. I asked who they was and she said the other al-mighty dragons and that she would explain when she got back." I said.

"Oh alright." He said. He walked toward the garden with the pot he was carying.

"What are the al-mighty's besides dragons? Like what do they do?" I asked as I followed him.

"They are like the royalty of all the dragons, like those vampires of yours over across the ocean. They get rid of any draogn who tried to reaveal us or broke a dragon law." Oliver said.

"Is Bella an al-mighty?" I asked.

"Yes, she is the al-mighty wind dragon." He said as he picked something that looked like a fruit.

"How did she become an al-mighty?" I asked.

"She is one of the last wind dragons that anyone knows of. Some believe that there is a wind dragon city somewhere out there but no one has ever found it." Oliver said.

"What do wind dragons do?" I asked. I admit I was curious to know more about Bella. She isn't the person to really answer your questions all at once.

"They can create a sudden wind out of nowwhere. They can control how fast they fly with help of the wind currents. They can do anything really with the help of wind. But Bella, she's special." Oliver said. He placed the last fruit looking thing in the pot and walked passed me.

"Special how?" I asked, following him. We walked into a hut that slightly resembled a kitchen.

"Bella can control the other al-mighty elements." He said simply.

"What other elements are there?" I asked.

"There are just the 3; fire, water and wind." He said.

"Why can she control them all?" I asked.

"No one really knows. There was only one other dragon who could control all 3 of them but he was long since dead when Bella was created." Oliver said. He grabbed an empty pot and walked out of the hut.

I followed him as I thought. Bella said that the dragon dragged her deeper into the lake water. Why was that dragon in that lake in the first place? No one knows who created Bella and the only other dragon who could control the 3 elements was dead... Or was he?

"Oliver, do you know where I can find out more about your history?" I asked.

"Yeah, the Lost Library of Benbury. Benbury was the dragon who could control the 3 elements." He said like it was impossible.

"Where is it?" I asked. He turned and looked at me.

"It's lost. Hence the name." He said.

"Where was it last?" I asked.

"New Zealand, but everyone who has gone to look for it has come back with nothing." He said. He continued to pull purple things out of the ground. The looked like purple carrots.

"Do you have a map or something of where it was last?" I asked. He turned to study my face.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"I'm going to look for it." I said simply. He stood up, the purple carrots forgotten.

"Let me go get it for you." He said. I just stood there waiting. He walked back to me with a long burgandy tube that had a strap on it.

"The map is inside. Don't let humans see it. Ever." He warned. He held it out to me.

I took it and opened the tube. I pulled out an old looking tube. The paper was yellowed with age. I slid it back into the tube and closed the top. I slid it onto my arm and over my head.

"Can you tell Bella to meet me at the house when she gets back?" I asked.

"And she knows what this _house _is?" He asked. He said house like it was a foreign word.

"Yeah, she knows." I said.

"Okay, I can do that." He said.

"Thank you." I said then ran in the direction the sun was setting. West toward Washington.


	11. Mars

**Bella POV.. **

I materialized out of the forest and up to the dragon castle. Which unknown by many is on mars. We had to have a castle but we couldn't have it on earth. So long ago ancestors put it on mars. Just because there are dragons on Earth doesn't mean that's all of them. Mars is a planet filled with dragon's unknown to the Mars landrover. When will humans learn that they are better off staying on their planet. Their world won't end until 4073.

"Bella where have you been? We have a dragon who tried to create an army of dragons. You know we need you for this." Blaze, the fire al-mighty said when I appeared on my throne.

"I'm sorry, but I can't exactly leave my match without an explanition as to why I'm going to be gone." I said.

"Blaze, lighten up a little. We've all been there. Bella wasn't hard on you." Waverly, the water al-mighty said.

Blaze rolled her eyes and shifted into her human form then sat in her throne. Waverly followed suit, I was already in my human form and sitting down. Blaze was in her flame red dress and Waverly was in her ocean blue dress and I was in my cloud white dress.

"Bring him in." Blaze called over to the guards. The guards walked in with a man in his human form. They stopped at the bottom of the steps in front of us.

"What is your name?" Waverly asked.

"Dean." The man smirked. I felt my eyes go wide as he smiled at me. Dean has to die. He won't stop until he kills the Cullen now that he knows they are in Forks.

"And why did you try to create an army?" Polly asked.

"I want to kill Bella, her vampire boyfriend and his family." Dean said. Blaze and Waverly looked over to me breifly and then looked back to Dean.

"Take him back to the dungeon. We need to talk." Waverly said. The guards walked Dean back to the dungeons. Waverly and Blaze turned to look at me.

"Your match is a vampire?" They asked.

"Yeah, he won't expose us." I said already senseing their next question.

"Why didn't you tell us? Blaze asked me. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"It's not exactly a hot topic everyday. Besides you didn't tell Waverly and I that your match was a shape-shifter until 6 months _after_ you got married." I pointed out.

"That's not the point. We have an agreement with the shape-shifters of Forks. We don't have an agreement with the vampires because we are their predators for a reason." Blaze said.

"If you gave my vampires a chance you would chage your mind about some of the vampires. The Cullen's don't drink human blood." I said.

"Bella, what do you mean?" Waverly asked. She has always been more understanding than Blaze has.

"The Cullen's drink animal blood." I said. They stared at me shocked.

"I'll prove it to you." I said. I waved over my giant mirror and it came closer floating on a cloud.

"Show me the lastest Cullen hunt." I said. The picture faded in and Alice was standing in front of a heard of deer. Waverly and Blaze watched as Alice took down the deer. Alice stood up from the last deer, wiped her mouth and walked away. The picture faded out and it was just Waverly, Blaze and I in the mirror's reflection.

"Did you see her golden eyes? That's because she drinks animal blood. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward all drink animal blood." I said.

"Show us all of them in real time please." Waverly said. I could tell she was interseted.

"Show me the Cullen's." I said. The picture faded out to show us all of the Cullen's minus Edward and Jasper standing on the back porch. Jasper was up in a tree. He jumped out of the tree and tried to flap his arms. He landed flat on his stomach on the hard ground. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice and Rose all laughed. Jasper stood up and that's when I noticed his outfit. He looked like Batman. Jasper climbed back up into the tree and tried again, and failed.

"Which one is your match?" Blaze asked.

"Edward, but he's not in this picture. He's down with Oliver." I said.

"Are they all family? They don't look related other than the vampire features." Waverly said.

"None of them are related but that's their cover story for the humans. Carlisle and Esme are mates. Rose and Emmett are mates. Alice and Jasper are mates. Then there's Edward and I." I said.

"Who changed all of them?" Waverly asked. I explained a little of each of the Cullen's stories to them.

"Now for the big question. Why does Dean want you and the Cullen's dead?" Blaze asked. I could see she had a change of heart as she watched the Cullen's

"Bella do something. It hurts me just to watch his failed attempts." Waverly said pointing to Jasper. She hates to see anybody get hurt. I rolled my eyes at her.

I concentrated on the mirror and then a cloud appeared beneath Jasper who was falling, again. I lifted him up into the air and he flew around on the cloud.

"Jasper how are you doing that?" Emmett called up to him.

"I don't know but it's just as cool as riding on Bella's back!" Japser exclaimed happily. Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Emmett all looked to Alice.

"Bella." She said simply. Blaze and Waverly looked to me in confusion.

"Alice can see the future based on decisions people make." I said.

"What are we going to do about Dean?" Blaze asked after a minute. I set Jasper on the ground and waved the mirror back into it's place on the wall.

"He has been jealous of me since the day we met. I don't know if there is a real reason as to why he is trying to kill me." I said.

"When then we will have to kill him. If he wants you dead then there will be no stopping him." Blaze said.

"And we can't have you die. If you die then the wind dragon's die out too." Waverly said.

"So its settled?" I asked. They both nodded.

"Bring him in." I called out to the guards. A minute later they walked back in with Dean.

"Dean you are being served the death penalty. How do you plead?" Blaze asked.

"100% guilty." He said. I looked at Blaze and Waverly who looked at me. We all nodded at the same time. The guards backed away from Dean.

Waverly made a spinning water cylinder around Dean while Blaze set him on fire. He screamed out in pain and sank to the floor. His screaming died out and soon enough he was just a pile of ashes. Waverly and Blaze stopped and I brought in a gust of wind through the window and sweeped his ashes out the other window.

"Hmm, another criminal convicted." Blaze sighed.

"I'll see you guys later. I have a ocean problem to tend too." Waverly said. And with a small wave of water she was gone.

"I need to get back to the volcano's. Time for some eruptions." Blaze said.

"Which one this time?" I asked.

"Piton de la Fournaise over on Reunion Island off the coast of Madagascar." She said.

"Have fun with that." I said.

"I will." She said in a ghostly voice as she vanished with the fire. I sat in my throne thinking. What to do now?


	12. The Plan

**Okay, this is the last chapter for now... I will try and get the new one done tonight...**

* * *

**Bella POV...**

I sighed and vanished with the wind that blew through the throne room. I came to the middle of Oliver's town. I could hear him in the garden but I didn't hear Edward. I walked over to the garden and saw Oliver picking the ripe dragonfruit.

"Can I have one?" I asked. He turned and looked at me.

"Sure." He said. He tossed me one and I caught it, but just barely. I pulled it open and bit into it. The taste was sweet and crunchy. The perfect mix between a kiwi and a pear.

"Where's Edward?" I asked once I finished that bite.

"He said to meet him at the _house._" Oliver said. He said house like he never heard the word before.

"The house? Why?" I asked.

"I don't remember. What's a house?" Oliver asked.

"You have got to get out of this town more often. A house it a modern day hut." I said.

"Oh, I see." Oliver said.

"Well Oly. I'm gonna go back home to see Edward. Find out what he's up to. Thank you for the little information you do have about my past." I said. I walked up and gave him a hug. He hugged me back.

"Oh right! That's why he left! Edward is going to look for the Lost Library of Benbury." Oliver exclaimed.

"The library of Benbury? Why?" I asked.

"He wants to know more about our history and he asked if there was anywhere he could learn more. I told him about the library, anyway he has my map and he asked me to tell you to meet him at the house." Oliver explained.

"Okay thank you!" I yelled as I jogged to the hut where my backpack was at. I grabbed it and then jogged out of the hut and shifted. I launched myself into the air and toward Forks.

**II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II**

I used the wind current to push me faster to Forks. I wasn't worried I just wanted to make sure that Edward wasn't going to do anything rash to find the library. No one has ever found the libraby once it was lost. Hundereds have searched but everyone who came back, alive, never found anything. Some think it's still out there somewhere but many have given up on it.

I landed on the front lawn of the Cullen's house and shifted. I slowly walked up to the porch. Once I was at the door I slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open.

"Bella! I've been waiting for you!" Edward exclaimed happily. He ran over to me and wrapped me in a hug. I hugged him back.

"I assume Oliver told you what we are going to go look for." Edward asked. He pulled away from the hug and grabbed my hand. He pulled me into the dining room where the whole family was sitting around the table.

"Yeah, why do you want to find the library so bad?" I asked. Edward sat down at the head of the table and pulled me into his lap.

"We're going to look for a library?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"That's what Oliver said." I said unsurely, looking at Edward.

"I haden't told them yet." Edward said with a smile on his face. I just nodded.

"Why do you want to look for a libraby? There's one here in Forks or if you want a better one you can go to Seattle. Why do we have to go look for it?" Emmett asked. Edward and I laughed together.

"Edward, wants to look for the Lost Libraby of Benbury." I said. The Cullen's looked confused.

"Why can't you just look up the directions on the internet?" Emmett asked. Rosalie smacked him over the head.

"Ow." He said rubbing his head.

"Where was it last?" Carlisle asked.

"New Zealand." Edward said. He pulled the burgandy tube off his back and pulled out Oliver's map. He unrolled it on the table. They studied it for a few minutes but were still very confused looking.

"Okay, since everyone is confused except Bella, how about I ask this. What are we looking at?" Jasper asked. I laughed a little.

"Your looking at the New Zealand. This is Lake Hauroko here." I said draging my finger on the lake.

"This is a map?" Alice asked studing the map.

"Yeah. This is an up close view of New Zealand.

"So where was the library before it dissapeared?" Edward asked.

"Right here on Mary Island." I said tapping my finger on the island.

"So are we going or not? I can't tell." Alice asked. I looked at Edward who looked at me. He had a hopeful look on his face. Why does he want to find the library so bad?

"I'm in." I said. I held my hand over the middle of the table. Edward placed his hand on top of mine.

"Me too." Jasper said placing his hand on top of Edward's.

"I'll go. It'll be fun. 7 vampires and a dragon on a quest to Mary Island to find the lost library!" Emmett said in an announcers voice. He clapped his hand on top of Jasper's

"I'm in too." Rose said. She placed her hand on the pile. Esme looked at Carlise and he looked at her. I could tell they were having a silent conversation with their eyes and facial expressions. They both smiled then placed their hands on the pile. Everyone looked at Alice who looked at me. She played with her bottom lip for a minute then slowlt placed her hand on top of Esme's.

"So how are we going to get to the Island?" Jasper asked looking at me.

"I don't know we could take a plane. We could run then swim then run some more. I could fly carring you guys. We could take a cloud. Or we can travel with the wind." I said.

"I say we take a plane." Edward said.

"Fly!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Cloud!" Jasper exclaimed, making everyone laugh.

"I agree with Edward, plane." Alice said.

"Fly." Esme said.

"Cloud. That looked like fun when Jasper was on it." Rose said. I didn't miss that Carlisle didn't say anything.

"So that's 3 flying, 2 cloud-ing, 2 plane-ing." I said. I pretened to think it over. "Which would be faster? With a plane you have the humans. With the clouds you have the help of wind currents. With flying we have the chance of someone falling off." I said to myself but I knew they heard.

"You can fall off a cloud too." Edward said. I could tell he really didn't want to be in the air.

"Yes and no. If you go over the edge then yes, but you can't fall through it." I said.

"What did you say about traveling with the wind?" Carlisle asked. I knew someone would catch on eventually. I smiled mysticviosly.

"We could go that way. It's my favorite way to travel long distances. Kind of like this." I said and created a light breeze which carried me out to the backyard. I could see the Cullen's look around the living room for me. I stayed quiet as I stood in the middle of the backyard, perfectly in their view.

"Bella, where'd you go?" Edward asked.

"Out here." I said. They all turned to look out the wall window.

"Let's travel like that!" Emmett exclaimed.

"How does that work?" Esme asked as they walked into the backyard.

"It's almost like telporting only I use the wind currents to carry me." I explained.

"Who else wants to travel by wind?" I asked.

"No falling?" Edward asked.

"No falling, I promise." I said.

"Okay." Edward said. The rest of the Cullen's agreed.

"Well then onto Mary Island it is." I said. I held my hand out and we made another pile. As soon as everyone was on board we dissapeared into the wind.


End file.
